


Talk to Me: Ian and Mandy

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Talk to Me [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abortion, Canon Abuse, Canon Compliant, Canon Rape, F/M, Ian and Mandy text each other that's it, M/M, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mandy text each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me: Ian and Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually pretty serious and not as funny as the others, mainly because I feel like there's a lot of shit shameless hasn't resolved. Warnings at the bottom!   
> If you COMMENT/KUDOS I will make a second Ian/Mandy texting fic with more fun and starting in the same verse as the other fics in this series!   
> (Ya'll know I have to do Ian/Mickey last ;P)  
> Xx  
> T

I: Mandyyyyyyy  
M: what   
I: quit taking all my clothes   
M: quit giving me them  
I: quit walking around naked and I won't have to   
M: I'm trying to keep the illusion that we're dating   
I: ur trying to get lip to bend u over the table   
M: either or tbh   
I: I want my ROTC sweatpants back!!!!

M: can I sleepover tonight?  
I: probably.. u ok?   
M: yeah dad's just being   
I: I'm coming to get u now   
M: Ian I can walk by myself   
I: no u can't   
I: just wait outside for me   
M: u didn't tell Fiona did u?  
I: of course not   
I: just wait for me 

I: u ready?   
M: yeah I'm coming   
I: alright..   
I: where were ur brothers anyway?  
M: drunk and high  
I: U MEAN THEY WERE THERE AND DIDNT DO ANYTHING  
M: it was just Colin and Iggy they're dumbasses  
I: Mandy..   
M: Mickey's the only one who does anything   
M: anyway I'm FINE I don't wanna talk about this ok   
I: alright hun.. I'm outside 

M: u told Fiona thanks for letting me stay the last few days right?   
I: yeah she said it was no problem   
M: u didn't tell her right?   
I: I told u I wouldn't tell anyone   
M: ok   
I: so ur done staying over?  
M: Mickey's back from a run.. I'll be fine   
I: I don't trust him   
M: I do 

I: ur ditching class?!   
M: I need like 6 joints right now so yes   
I: u ok???  
M: yeah   
I: where r u?  
M: 3rd floor bathroom   
I: be right there 

I: how u doing?   
I: think lip misses ur bare ass   
I: if u need to come stay with me just let me know   
I: u can keep my ROTC sweatpants

I: ok really I'm worried   
I: u haven't been in school in days   
I: Amanda Milkovich   
I: please just send me a text so I know ur ok   
I: is it me?   
I: did I do something wrong???   
I: ur my girlfriend ur supposed to tell me if I did something wrong 

M: will u take me to the clinic? I don't wanna go alone   
I: of course. U wanna go today?  
M: now?   
I: on my way 

I: Mandy   
M: don't   
M: I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do   
I: we'll take care of it   
M: u got $600??  
I: we can raise it   
M: what the fuck Ian   
I: the money not the baby.. god   
M: u would do that for me?   
I: of course   
I: ur my girlfriend aren't u? 

M: will u drive me home after?  
M: I know it's dumb but they won't let me leave alone   
M: u don't have to.. 

I: yes yes of course I'm driving u   
I: I just wasn't near my phone sorry   
M: u getting laid?  
I: um..  
M: omg by the not-kash?!  
I: u can stop calling him that   
M: well I need to call him something !!  
M: just tell me who he is come on   
I: I really can't he's so far in the closet   
M: so? It's just me   
I: I don't wanna break his trust   
M: OMG   
M: DO I KNOW HIM   
M: IAN   
I: when's ur appt?  
M: fuck u ur no fun   
M: it's a 4 tmmrw   
I: see u then   
M: ur gonna tell me one day 

M: thanks for everything   
I: no problem   
M: ur a really good guy Ian   
I: thanks Mands   
M: I wish I had a dick for u :/   
I: LOL 

M: so like do u top or bottom?  
I: what?!  
M: like when u have sex?  
I: y the fuck r u asking me this?  
M: idk curious  
I: I don't ask u about ur sex life   
M: u can! Idc   
I: well I do   
M: so we can't like exchange dick sucking tips?  
I: bye Mandy 

M: Mickey's going to juvie again   
I: didn't he just get out?  
M: um yeah   
I: well what did he do?   
M: punched a cop in the face   
I: fucking dumb ass   
M: ur just realizing this?   
I: u wanna stay at my house awhile?  
M: what u think cuz daddy gets a little horny and my big bro isn't here I need to stay with u?  
I: YES that's exactly what I think   
M: I was kidding, yeah I'm coming over   
I: I don't like when u joke about this   
M: I know I'm sorry..   
M: come pick me up?   
M: I'll buy u food  
I: was already on my way 

M: Btw how did it go with that guy?  
I: what do u mean?  
M: did u find out if he likes you?  
I: no I didn't..   
M: hard to look him in the eye eh? (;   
I: still not telling u if I top or bottom   
M: fuckkk

I: please tell me u spontaneously stripped in my room   
I: please tell me u forgot ur underwear on purpose   
I: tell me ur not sleeping wit lip   
I: MANDY   
M: oops   
I: what the fuck do u mean oops?!   
I: like oops u fell on his PENIS   
M: sorry   
I: I hate u 

M: r u seriously mad?   
M: r u kidding me Ian?   
M: u wont tell me who ur sleeping with but I have to tell u when I sleep with ur brother?  
M: when u knew I thought he was hot?  
M: screw u Ian 

M: come get ur shit   
I: we r not ending our friendship over lip   
M: tell me who ur fucking   
I: I CANT   
M: yeah well I don't believe u   
I: y would I lie?  
M: ur scared   
M: or embarrassed   
M: or u just don't trust me   
I: I trust u   
M: then tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!   
M: u know shit about me no one else knows and u can't tell me this one thing?  
I: no  
M: come get ur shit 

M: lip broke up wit me   
M: well technically not broke up cuz we weren't dating but   
I: doesn't mean u can't be upset   
M: u were right   
I: it's not u he's just a douche to every girl   
M: I thought it would be different wit me   
I: I know.. it's ok   
M: I was such a bitch to u   
I: eh   
M: I gave u all ur shit back   
M: who does that?!   
M: well I kept those sweatpants but   
I: I noticed u didn't give those back   
M: anyway.. r we ok?  
I: of course!   
I: I love u.. u were my first girlfriend   
M: oh fuck off 

M: Mickey's beat to shit.. do u know what happened?  
I: nope  
M: I heard ur banged up too  
I: Yepp   
M: any coincidence?   
I: nope   
M: text me when ur ready to keep me in the loop dumbass

I: it's just easier to keep stuff to myself sometimes   
M: I know but u can't do that   
I: I know   
M: how r u doing?  
I: face healed  
M: what about the rest of you?

M: I got something that'll cheer u up   
M: come on its really funny   
M: like fucking hilarious   
M: America's got talent worthy   
I: ok ok what   
M: Mickey's getting married   
I: WHAT   
M: isn't that the funniest shit u have ever heard?! Lmao   
I: to who?!   
M: it gets even better! To a Russian whore!!!   
I: oh   
M: ur not laughing   
I: I just got my answer   
M: to what??  
M: Ian I'm confused  
M: fine bye 

M: the wedding is next week   
M: I bet u $50 this bitch is pregnant   
I: u don't have $50   
M: doesn't matter cuz I'd win anyway   
M: they're making me wear a dress   
I: well it is a formal event   
M: ugh I don't wanna wear a dumb dress  
I: can we talk about something else?   
M: sure... 

M: Ian fucking Gallagher   
M: it's Mickey isn't it?   
M: you've been fucking my brother   
M: holy fuck   
M: my dad caught u didn't he?!   
M: didn't he?!!   
M: that's y Mickey is getting married   
M: holy shit ur fucking my brother   
M: that's a little hot and a lot screwed up   
I: he did it   
M: he had to. It wasn't u ok?  
I: but it is me. It's the fact I'm a guy   
M: my dad is a fucking homophobic son of a bitch fucking fuck ok   
M: Mickey wants u he doesn't want her   
I: not for long   
M: u shut up if he's been with u for this long u have something he wants   
I: not anymore   
M: Ian hun   
M: it's not u I promise   
I: bye Mands 

M: don't do this Ian   
I: I have to   
M: he's not going to tell u to stay   
I: I know that   
I: I fucking know that   
I: u don't think I KNOW that?!   
M: u don't have to come here   
M: u don't have to enlist period   
I: I do   
I: I want him to know he could have stopped me and didn't   
M: he's not ready   
I: I know   
M: ur setting him up to lose either way   
I: too fucking bad   
M: that's not fair   
I: who's side r u on?   
M: I'm on both of ur sides!  
I: that's not an option   
M: please don't do this   
M: what if u get hurt?  
I: then I get hurt   
M: he's gonna blame himself u know   
I: he fucking SHOULD   
M: Ian   
I: I wanna say goodbye to u in person   
I: can I come over or not?   
M: see u in a few

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned canon rape is Terry raping Mandy and getting her pregnant. This is discussed, she receives an abortion and makes an inappropriate joke about abuse. If you need anything retagged please tell me!!!


End file.
